


Fluffy Angels

by CuteHeartz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death of an animal, FACE Family, Headcanon, One Shot, Sad, alfred being dramatic as usual, alfred is a precious baby, compassionate alfred, poor bby, protect him at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Alfred accidentally runs over a bunny. Things go downhill from there. Fluffy FACE family ensues.





	Fluffy Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a headcanon of mine kinda. I always headcanon Alfred as being compassionate towards animals and he loves saving them and caring for them, especially bunnies. So I decided to make that into a fic, albeit an angsty one lol. Enjoy!

"Alfred, slow the hell down you wanker! Are you trying to get us all bloody killed!?" 

America laughed cheerily from his place behind the steering wheel. England just glared from the passenger seat while France and Canada watched helplessly in the back seat. "Don't worry, dude, I'm totally a safe driver. I've literally been driving since cars first came out." He said confidently. England grumbled to himself, "You say that as if automobiles back in the early 20th century were any more god damn safe."

America decided to ignore that remark and went on whistling to the music on the radio as he slowed in front of a traffic light situated in front of a few different turns off the highway. "Why are you driving so fast anyway? I swear it's like you Americans have no sense of control." England argued. "Because we only have half an hour for lunch before the world conference reconvenes and I've been craving some Chipotle for a while now." Alfred said simply. Everybody in the car aside from him suddenly groaned.

"What!" Alfred yelled defensively.

"Al, why can't we go some place that all of us would want to eat at instead of just you?" Mattie sighed. "What's that supposed to mean!? What's wrong with Chipotle?" Alfred argued, eyes narrowing. "Mon cherie, I believe Matthieu is right. Perhaps lunch is something best decided amongst every member. After break was called, you pretty much just grabbed all of us and dragged us to your car without telling us anything." France explained, looking into a pocket mirror and fixing his hair as he spoke. The traffic light turned green and Alfred turned right onto a much less crowded road heading towards the local establishments. Alfred rolled his eyes. 

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to spend time with you guys since we haven't done anything together in forever and I figured lunch would be a good start. I was even willing to pay for all of our meals! With England's money." England scowled. "What!" 

"Anyways," America said, ignoring England's cursing from next to him. "Just be glad I'm not taking you guys to McDonalds. I think everybody here can appreciate that much." He said sarcastically. Canada hummed. "I guess that's true." He said quietly, adjusting Kumajirou in his lap. The polar bear was staring at Canada with a look of confusion on his face, like it didn't know how it got here.

They continued to drive, Alfred whistling to the music on the radio and England and France eventually getting into an argument over whose restaurants were better while Canada attempted to mediate the argument despite the fact that the two rivals didn't notice him there. "The only thing you're accomplished at his ruining children's taste buds, black sheep!" France hissed. England then turned around in his seat and began yanking at France's hair. "You take that back you-"

Whatever insult England was about to throw was cut short by the screeching of tires on asphalt and the sudden turn of the car, throwing everybody forward and nearly throwing England to the car floor. "Bloody hell!" He cried. "Merde! What happened!" France groaned once the car was still. There was silence for a few seconds as the car occupants tried to slow their frantic breathing, looking around to identify the cause of their sudden turn. England pulled himself back into his seat and looked outside to see that the car had been turned to the right, as if Alfred had been trying to avoid hitting something.

Everybody turned to Alfred, who had been strangely silent. He was sitting there, his face pale, eyes wide and his hands shaking on the steering wheel. "...Alfred?" Canada asked slowly. Trembling, Alfred looked in his rear view mirror and let out a cry. "Oh my fucking god! I just hit a god damn bunny!" He shrieked, yanking open the car door and running out. "Alfred! Hey!" England said, opening his door to follow him. France and Canada followed England's lead.

When they caught up to him, Alfred was kneeling over a small white lump in the middle of the empty road, weeping. "Oh my god!" He cried. "Oh my god! I'm a murderer!" England crouched down next to him in an attempt to soothe his former colony. "America... it's alright." He soothed, rubbing his back. "No it's not!" Alfred sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

After ten minutes, they finally convinced America to get back in the car, having convinced him that the poor creature had died on impact and gently moved the body off the road. The whole time, Alfred was outright sobbing, and even plucked a flower nearby to lay on top of the small animal.

Canada decided to take over the driving while France took the passenger seat and England and America moved to the back so that England could attempt to soothe the younger country until they arrived back to the conference building. 

"It's all my fault," America cried, leaning into England. "I'm a murderer! It had a soul! A life! It probably had a family! And now it's gone!" England hugged America tightly. "There there, poppet." He said softly. "Death comes to every living being eventually. It was just her time to go." He said. "But it looked so tiny," America whined. "I think it was a baby! I killed a baby!" 

Needless to say, Alfred's tears lasted a few hours and the conference was turned into a veritable therapy center for the traumatized nation. Canada left to go get his brother some McDonalds and France and England tried to cheer Alfred up.

Germany just shook his head in annoyance. Why did a country always seem to have a midlife crisis whenever these stupid meetings were held?


End file.
